


I'll Be Seeing You

by Roxyana



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Friendship, IF IT SUCKS I'M SORRY, Korean War, Not a Love Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyana/pseuds/Roxyana
Summary: Jazmine has moved to South Korea; taking an English teaching job to help her cope with the loss of her father back in the States. She has no friends or family in this town. However, her new house is haunted by ghosts of a bloody war, who can't remember why they cannot move on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introductory chapter. I'm hoping I'll be able to finish it within a reasonable amount of time ♡ Sorry if it sucks. I don't usually do this. It was just an idea I had suddenly.

It is 1951. The Korean War rages on throughout the region. The fighting has been going on for a little over six days and the entry of China into the war has all but lowered the hopes and morale of the young troops fighting on the side of the South Koreans. As of this moment, they are surrounded by over 25,000 Chinese soldiers, who are slowly closing in on the city center. Many of these soldiers are young men, not many are older than 35. Among these troops, are seven young men; Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun. They’ve been friends since childhood and their bond has only gotten stronger fighting together in this war for the past year. Wielding their M1 Garand rifles, they kept their cover behind a small snow covered hill, and continued shooting in the direction of the enemy, unsure of whether or not they were even shooting anything. Changkyun, put his head down and began to yell as though he were in pain.  
“I can’t do this anymore! Why are we fighting this war!?”, he whimpered.  
The oldest, Hyunwoo, looked at him and lowered his head so the hill would cover it completely.  
“Why are we fighting this war!? Because this country needs to belong to us for once! We need to fight this war, for our ancestors, for our descendants. To show to everyone that we deserve to rule ourselves and that we are NOT weak!”  
The other boys stopped shooting and stared ahead, then looked at Hyunwoo.  
“He’s right…. We have to keep going. We can win this….Together!”, Minhyuk said with a slight smile. He handed Changkyun a canteen of water, it was the only one they had and they shared it between the seven of them. The oldest boys always tried to hold their younger friends up, because they knew that if they gave up and didn’t put forth the effort to fight, they would be killed. Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Minhyuk began shooting their guns again, inspiring the other four to do the same. Around them, their allies fell, leaving behind the stench of death with their final breaths.

For hours and hours, the South Korean troops shot blow after blow towards their enemies. However, the Chinese troops continued inching closer and closer. Next to Jooheon was a friend he’d made during his time in the war; Gunhee.

“We need to fall back!”, Gunhee yelled. “If we fall back now we might just be able to meet up with the other divisions!”

Hyunwoo looked at Gunhee and nodded his head reluctantly in agreement. However, before they could get up to fall back, a loud whistling noise began to rush towards them. What followed was a large explosion that sent all eight men flying. Jooheon landed with a hard thud. His vision was shifty and blurry, like a camera trying to focus, and his ears were ringing. He let his head fall to the side and began to focus his eyes on what was next to him. It was Gunhee. Blood covering his face, and his eyes drained of all life. Jooheon’s eyes widened in terror and he tried to crawl away from the body only to find his arms and legs had been badly injured from the explosion. He whimpered and  put all his strength into crawling away as he heard another whistling sound rushing towards him again.

“Hyunwoo!!..Hoseok!!....Minhyuk!!! Where are y-!!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoseok opened his eyes after blacking out from the explosion. He got up from the ground and began to look around. He could see Hyunwoo and Minhyuk in the distance, staring down at something in front of them as though they were hypnotized.

“Minhyuk! Hyunwoo! Guys, are you okay!?” They did not answer nor did they turn around. With this, Hoseok began to jog towards them. Once he reached them, he stopped to catch his breath. “Guys?”

Finally, Minhyuk looked back at him with tears in his eyes. “Hoseok…”

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Hoseok made his way beside them to see what they were looking at. When his eyes set on the sight in front of them, Hoseok’s heart felt as though it had dropped to his stomach.

On the ground in front of them, were two dead bodies. One on top of the other as though trying to shield the other. Hoseok knew these men; these were the bodies of Hyunwoo and Minhyuk! Hoseok’s mind began to go a million miles per hour. This simply was not possible; they were standing right in front of him!

“W-...What the hell is this?”, Hoseok put his hand over his mouth to hold back a sob. “You guys are right here in front of me! That isn’t real right!?” Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk and hugged him tightly, tears running down his face. “It isn’t real! I’m holding you right now! This is all just a dream….Please, Minhyuk tell me this is a dream..!”

Minhyuk held onto Hoseok tightly. He tried his best not to break into tears as well, because he knew Hoseok would only cry more if he did. However, he couldn’t help but let a few tears escape, which he hid by burying his face into Hoseok’s shoulder.

“It’s not a dream...I don’t know what’s happening either.”, Minhyuk said.

“We’re dead.”, Hyunwoo said in a serious tone. “That blast must have come from a mortar or a launcher….”

“I’m not dead. I didn’t see my body when I woke up!”, Hoseok said.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” ,Hyunwoo asked. “Because the last thing I remember was grabbing Minhyuk since he was the closest one to me….and this is where we landed. We didn’t wake up near our bodies though.”

Hoseok wiped away the last of his tears and began to think. Suddenly he remembered hearing Changkyun’s voice.

“ _Hyung!”,_ Changkyun yelled as he held a hand out.

“Changkyun..”, Hoseok began to remember. “I grabbed Changkyun! He’s back there, where I was! We need to help him!” Hoseok immediately began sprinting in the direction he came from, and Minhyuk followed him. Hyunwoo took a moment to look back at the bodies. He looked at Minhyuk’s face. He looked afraid, even in death. Hyunwoo’s breathing became ragged as he fought back tears.

“I’m so sorry, Minhyuk….I couldn’t save you...I couldn’t save Hoseok….I’m the oldest and I couldn’t protect anyone. Please forgive me…” He tore his gaze away and began to sprint after the other two.

“Changkyun!”, Hoseok yelled desperately. “Changkyun, where are you!?” He arrived at the spot he’d woken up at and looked around. He found a trail of blood, as though someone injured had crawled their way through here. The three men followed the trail, finding the bodies of many of their division members along the way.

“Gunhee was back there.”, Minhyuk said.

“I know…”, Hyunwoo replied with a mournful tone. “He was by Jooheon...Maybe Jooheon survived?”

The three slowly followed the trail, not wanting to know what it lead to. Eventually, it lead them to a body. The source of the blood, presumably.

“Jooheon!”, Hoseok ran up to the body and tried to cradle Jooheon’s face in his hands but his hands just went right through him. “No...No,no,no, Jooheon wake up! Please!”

“Look at his arms and legs...He’s gone too, Hoseok. He lost a lot of blood, there’s no way he could’ve survived.”, Minhyuk put a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“No...Why is this happening?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kihyun walked through the quiet, empty field. He had found a few bodies, but he didn’t find his friends among them. The last thing he remembered was hearing the whistling sound, and pushing Hyungwon away in an attempt to save him. After having tried to read a pulse on one of the bodies, and having his hands go through the body, he was beginning to realize the truth.

“I must be dead...I remember almost everything. That blast hit me.” , he mumbled to himself as he touched his cheek. “It burned me...my face…” Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying in the distance. Kihyun listened carefully to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. He could hear the sound of someone crying, and the sound of someone consoling the crying person.

“Jooheon? That’s Jooheon’s voice!” He ran towards the crying, leading him to a hill. The hill they’d been posted under before the blast. He walked up the small hill and peered down; it was Jooheon and Changkyun sitting on the ground in front of three bodies. Changkyun had his head down, crying like the child they felt him to be, considering he was the youngest.

“I’m sorry, Changkyun. I’m here, I’m here.”, Jooheon held him.

“Jooheon.”, Kihyun walked over the small hill and stood next to them. He looked down at the bodies. It was Hoseok, Changkyun and himself. It was apparent they had taken the most impact from the blast. Half of Kihyun’s face had been badly burned. He touched his cheek again. He could still feel the heat from the blast.

“Kihyun….”, Jooheon said without looking up.

Kihyun was about to respond to him when he noticed something was off about this scene. Something was missing.

“No, no. This isn't right.” Kihyun mumbled to himself.

“What?”, Jooheon asked.

“Where is he?”, Kihyun began to walk and look around the area.

“Who?”, Changkyun looked up with watery swollen eyes.

He stopped searching and looked at them with urgency in his eyes, “...Where the hell is Hyungwon?”


End file.
